


Reunited

by williheat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williheat/pseuds/williheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about what I wanted to happen to Amy and Rory when they were thrown back in time by the Weeping Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

** The Ponds: Reunited **

Suddenly the world was upside-down, the universe was suspended and I felt as if I had never existed, and in some ways that was exactly what had happened. All I could do was wish for Rory. I wished and hoped so hard that it completely filled my mind and every essential aspect of my being. I gasped as grass suddenly appeared beneath my feet and I began to sense things again. I could hear the birds chirping in the distance and the wind made my hair stand on end as it rustled the leaves in the trees. In the distance, I could have sworn I heard a grown man crying.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I felt as if I had been reborn. If reincarnation were a thing, which I’m sure the Doctor would have more information on that subject, I was pretty sure I had just experienced it. Light flooded my mind as I looked around the open meadow and then I saw him. A little older, a little sadder, but it was him.

“Rory…” I whispered quietly as I began to turn, as if by saying it out loud would make it any more or less real.

“Rory!” I repeated again, this time louder with more conviction.

I will never forget the emotions that ran through my mind as that man, my centurion lifted his eyes. The expression on his face was one of awe and pain and love. It was all I ever could have dreamed of.

As if in slow motion, he sprinted off his knees, almost falling over in his rush and ran towards me as I began to run towards him.

Touching him, feeling him again in my arms was the most blissful thing I could imagine. As I nestled my face in his neck I could hear him begin to weep again, but this time it was out of joy because not that he had held me, he knew it was real. He knew that he had found me. The boy who waited had waited long enough.

We stood there for what could have been days, weeks, months even. What is time once you have been relocated by the weeping angels? You don’t exist anymore. He slowly worked his hands through my hair as if checking to make sure each individual strand had come along with me for the ride. I gripped his shirt so tightly my knuckles were white. Finally we broke apart enough to see each-others faces.

“I couldn’t leave you” I said “not again. The Doctor will take care of Melody, she will be okay.” “

She always is” he replied “but…” he hesitated, “how” “

Sheer will. It’s amazing what a girl can do when she loves someone as much as I love you” I leaned up and kissed him, feeling the warmth of his lips on mine brought me home. “But what do we do now.”

“We do what we can to, buy a house build a family, our son-in-law has our first child in check. I hope…” I can’t help but smile as he looks away concerned about Melody, his worried face is one of the most adorable things about him. “I’m sure they will be just fine, you know, the Doctor and his companion.”

“Well, we sure as hell see how well THAT works out”

“Hey now” I chide him as he begins to get frustrated. “This was not his fault, Mr. I-Die-Every-Other-Day. You had to know the universe was going to get you one day. But just think. I’m here, we have another shot at that normal life you always wanted. We can find a hospital, you can be a nurse again.”

“Darling shouldn’t we find out what time period we are in before we plan out our lives together.

“Right.” I say as we turn and grab each others hands, swaying them a little as we walk towards what appears to be a road. I’m feeling confident until I see a car go by, only this is no ordinary car. It’s a classic, a brand new model-T.

“Rory” I choke out worriedly.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think we’re in 2012 anymore…”

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic I wrote, discovered along with my first on my old computer. I hope you all enjoy! Sending lots of love. Comments welcome!


End file.
